


I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT . . .

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Fellow FF writer Disasteriffic Kaz likes to torture me with horrifically difficult drabble challenge words. This one was a real b-word, took me almost a week to decide how to go with it. So here it is. The challenge was to use the word "butyraceous" in a 100 word drabble. Here you go, Kaz!





	

"The sauce has a wonderfully butyraceous taste and – "

"Buty-what?" Dean interrupted, frowning.

The waiter's mouth twitched. "Butyraceous," he said suavely. "It means buttery. I'm sure you, um, gentlemen, will enjoy it." He bowed slightly. "I'll go put in your orders. Your drinks will be out shortly."

"Snotty prick." Dean scowled as the waiter walked away. "We sure he's not the one?"

"Intel says a woman."

"Cause I really wanna kill this guy, Sammy."

"It's not him."

"Maybe he's a skinwalker."

"Dean."

"Well, he'd better watch his step," Dean snapped. "Or my boot is gonna be all up in his butyraceous ass!"


End file.
